


Snips and Snails and Pikachu Tails

by GizmoTrinket



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bisexual John Watson, Bottom John Watson, Characters Playing Pokemon GO, Costume Kink, Crack Treated Seriously, Don't copy to another site, First Dates, Humor, John Watson Has a Large Cock, Love Confessions, M/M, Top Sherlock, Twitter Prompt, Valentine's Day, adult pikachu costume, borderline furry, smut in second chapter, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-10 00:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GizmoTrinket/pseuds/GizmoTrinket
Summary: Sherlock gets really into Pokemon Go





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gabemu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabemu/gifts).



> Dedicated to Gabemu who showed me the tweet and pushed me to write this. I ❤️ you.
> 
> Unbeta'd bc yeah

Sherlock wasn’t particularly fond of video games but this case required it. Sherlock frowned as he downloaded Pokemon Go onto his phone.

With it the thief's paths made sense. He was robbing houses around pokemon gyms. He could sit and case the places and no one would find it suspicious.

What Sherlock hadn’t expected was how fun the game was and how much he enjoyed playing it. He was drawn in.

John watched as his friend got sucked deeper and deeper into his game. He was always on his phone before and he hadn’t realized it could get worse. It was affecting the work. He wasn’t taking cases, even interesting ones and he didn’t care.

“Why the hell can I not capture a Ditto?!” he shouted.

John decided it was time to step in. There was a case Lestrade wanted them to take, he’d talked to John on multiple occasions and all they really needed to do was go to a fancy dress party and have Sherlock observe the people there. Greg was sure that Sherlock would be able the ID the murderer straight away.

Talking to Sherlock was out of the question. He had an algorithm that he was very proud of that had the shortest distance walk to the most pokestops and John really didn’t want to hear about it again.

John ordered a Pikachu costume for himself online, he figured if he got really desperate he could tell Sherlock it was a convention or something.

***

The doorbell rang and Sherlock wrinkled his nose. He was trying to catch a particularly obnoxious Oddish so he could get the candy to evolve his Gloom. John must have fixed the bell. He would have to dismantle it again.

“Mrs Hudson!” Sherlock shouted.

Nothing.

“Mrs Hudson!” he shouted again.

Still nothing.

He didn’t hear her moving around downstairs either so she wasn’t just ignoring him.

The doorbell rang again and he huffed while he got up. If he was going downstairs he might as well go to the raid in the park.

“What?” he demanded as he flung the door wide.

“Need you to sign for this,” the teenager said.

Sherlock huffed and scrawled his name at the bottom of the sheet. He was about to put the package aside so John could come and deal with it when he saw the return address. It had the word Pokemon in it.

Curiosity piqued, Sherlock ripped open the inconspicuous opaque white bag.

Inside was a smaller clear bag and inside that was a headband with Pikachu ears and a tail. Attached to the tail was a… butt plug.

Sherlock was torn between disgust and intrigue. It was horrifying and yet ingenious.

He picked up the outer bag and double checked. It was addressed to John.

John had bought this.

There was no reason to buy something you weren’t planning on wearing.

He’d been hinting about going somewhere recently. Sherlock hadn’t really been listening. Was it a fancy dress party? Was he going to wear this there?

Over Sherlock’s dead body.

John had been attentive recently. Almost needy. And he’d licked his lips when that new male crime scene tech bent over. Whatever compunctions he had regarding his “not gay” bisexuality he was getting over. Sherlock had even noticed a few of those looks directed his way.

And if John wanted to do kinky roleplay involving butt plugs he would be doing it with Sherlock and no one else. Sherlock was done with all the girlfriends and he wasn’t about to allow boyfriends that weren’t him near his John.

Sherlock took the package upstairs and hid it with his disguises.

***

“Sherlock?” John called.

“Hm?” Sherlock asked. He needed to catch this Evee for candy for his Flameon but the bastard thing kept jumping.

“I thought we could go out for dinner,” John said.

“Order whatever you want, you know what I like,” Sherlock said.

“No, go _out._ I made reservations.”

Sherlock looked up at John and scanned him head to toe. New haircut, shaved recently, nice sweater, date shoes, a stain on the cuff of John’s jeans…

Wait.

Date shoes.

“I was thinking Angelo’s, be just like old times.”

“Yes,” Sherlock said quickly. “When?”

“I thought we could go on a walk first, maybe hit that pokegym you like to maintain control over.”

Sherlock smirked. Yes, the gym nearest to their flat was his. Those meddling school children on the red team shouldn’t ever have control.

“Alright,” Sherlock agreed.

He went to the loo and checked his appearance in the mirror.

His first date with John!

Well, their first date had been Chinese after the case but John didn’t count it. He might have counted the first time they went to Angelo’s but Sherlock didn’t, they were on a case.

Now, they were going to dinner and both of them knew it was a date.

After going and reclaiming his gym Sherlock put his mobile away. He was charming and he wooed John.

After Angelo’s, he started a fire and serenaded John with his violin.

John poured them a nightcap and after two Sherlock decided it was time to move things forward.

“I’m going to get into something a little more comfortable,” Sherlock said as he stood.

John nodded and took a sip of his drink.

***

The tail didn’t sit properly no matter how Sherlock moved it but he decided not to worry about it. A quick check in the mirror made sure his hair looked natural around the headband.

Sherlock strutted out and posed on the entrance to the living room, leaning against the wood separator so John could see his tail.

“John,” he said, calling John’s attention to him.

John turned and spewed his mouthful of liquor all across the carpet.

“What the _hell_ are you wearing?!”

Sherlock got defensive. “You ordered it! I thought you wanted this!”

“I never ordered _that!”_

Sherlock blushed and tried to hide himself. He was still in an argument, however, and he was going to win.

“Yes, you did! I signed for the order. You were talking about a fancy dress party.”

John gaped at him.

After an eternity John said, “Oh my god, is that a butt plug?”

John turned and walked around Sherlock, ignoring Sherlock trying to shy away. Yes, the tail was attached to a butt plug.

Sherlock got tired of John’s gaping. “I thought you were into this,” he said.

“Really?!”

“Clearly I was wrong.” Sherlock ripped the ears from his head, throwing them to the ground, and stalked off into his bedroom.

***

John followed Sherlock after picking up the headband. He felt bad about the whole thing. He figured he probably did order the “costume” Sherlock was wearing. He thought the website looked a little odd but he didn’t think anything of it. Really, who actually knew that this was a thing?

He forgave Sherlock for thinking he was into this. He knew he’d draw the same conclusion if he’d been the one to receive the package. Of course, John wouldn’t have gone through and opened Sherlock’s mail in the first place. But, it was an understandable conclusion.

John stood in front of Sherlock’s closed door and knocked.

“Go away,” Sherlock said.

John ignored him and opened the door.

Sherlock was trying to get the tail unlodged. When he saw John he threw on a dressing gown and knotted it tightly around his waist.

“Have you come to mock me?”

“No, of course not.” Still, John couldn’t help but ask, “Why were you wearing it?”

Sherlock’s cheeks pinkened and he mumbled something unintelligible.

John frowned.

“What was that?” he asked.

“I said, ‘I thought we were on a date.’ Alright?”

John’s brain screeched to a halt.

“Just leave me alone. I can delete it all and you can pretend it never happened and we can go on as normal tomorrow.”

John’s mind came back.

“No,” he said.

“No? What do you mean ‘No’?!” Sherlock demanded.

“I don’t want to pretend it never happened.”

“Why not?” Sherlock snapped.

“Because it was a date,” John said. He was nervous. He wanted this. He’d wanted it for a very long time.

Sherlock was quiet for a long while. John watched as he blinked rapidly.

“Hey, you ok?”

Sherlock didn’t answer for a long time more.

“You… want to have sex with me?”

“Yes,” John said eagerly. “I want a relationship,” he added quickly lest Sherlock get the wrong idea.

“Alright,” Sherlock said.

“Alright,” John said with a smile.

He stepped forward and took Sherlock's face into his hand. His thumb brushed Sherlock's cheekbone as his other hand buried itself in Sherlock's curls. John pulled him down, stood on his toes and kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Early Valentine’s Day. Enjoy!

Sherlock broke the kiss. He looked down at John, agog.

Was this really happening?

He shifted his feet and the plug shifted, dragging across his prostate.

To his horror the front of his dressing gown tented.

John noticed too and he looked rather smug.

Sherlock was about to knock the wind out of his sails and explain that it wasn’t just the kiss when John kissed Sherlock again.

John’s leg brushed against Sherlock’s erection and they both moaned into each other’s mouths.

All of Sherlock’s thoughts fled as more blood rushed south. He surged forward, taking John’s face into his hands and walking him backwards until John’s knees hit the edge of his bed.

John broke the kiss then and looked up at Sherlock with a filthy smirk on his face before yanking on the lapels of Sherlock’s dressing gown and pulling him down.

Sherlock landed on John with a huff.

John didn’t give him any time to recover. He rolled Sherlock onto his back and started licking, kissing and biting Sherlock’s neck.

Sherlock blinked rapidly. He still trying to figure out what was happening. The butt plug wasn’t helping. He couldn’t  _ think. _

Just then John started moving, kissing down the centre of Sherlock’s chest before licking around Sherlock’s belly button.

Pausing there, he looked up at Sherlock for permission to go lower.

Sherlock shook his head. If John did that this, tryst(?),  _ encounter  _ would be over before it even began.

John pouted before standing to remove his clothes.

Sherlock watched John with an open mouth. John noticed his attention and started putting on a show. The front of his pants was tented and Sherlock saw a wet spot at the front before John removed them with a flourish, tossing them over his shoulder.

John’s prick was quite large and Sherlock stared at it, licking his lips. He was nervous about taking it in his mouth, nevermind taking it up his arse.

Sherlock rolled and the buttplug rubbed over his prostate, causing his cock to throb. He kept forgetting that he had a tail.

He stood up and reached back to pull the tail out but John’s hand on his wrist stopped him.

“Leave it on,” John said.

Sherlock looked at him with a furrowed brow. Was John really into  _ that?  _ He hadn’t appeared to be when Sherlock walked out in it.

John bent and picked up the ears that had fallen out of his hand during the kiss and stuck them on Sherlock’s head.

_ Look’s like the answer to that is yes,  _ Sherlock thought.

John smiled almost shyly until Sherlock nodded at him. Then he climbed up and onto the bed, legs spread.

“Oh,” Sherlock gasped. Of course, he’d assumed that John would want to top what with his history of dating women. But, he couldn’t because Sherlock had a tail.

“Oh,” Sherlock said again, lower and deeper. His cock throbbed and he had to squeeze the base of it. John wanted him inside him.

“Do you have lube and condoms?” John asked.

That made Sherlock look up. Did he? 

“Maybe,” he said. He had some, they might just be expired.

He pulled open his bedside drawer and checked the expiry date.

“What day is it?” Sherlock asked.

“The fourteenth,” John said.

“Of what month?” Sherlock asked.

“February,” John said.

Sherlock was glad John wasn’t teasing him. He’d gotten flack that he didn’t know it was November once and wondered if John wasn’t teasing him due to sentiment or arousal. It would be interesting to do an experiment. He’d need--

“Sherlock?” John’s voice interrupted Sherlock’s thoughts.

“Oh, yes,” Sherlock said and double checked the foil. “Yes, they’re still good.”

“Then put one on and get over here already,” John said and wiggled his hips impatiently.

Sherlock smiled at him and took out a bottle of slick before settling between John’s legs.

He pumped some onto his palm before coating his index finger in the stuff. He ran his finger around John’s hole, making smaller and smaller circles until he ran over it directly. 

John writhed below him and shouted when Sherlock touched his hole directly. 

“Shh,” Sherlock chastised. “Mrs Hudson is downstairs.”

Sherlock gathered more lube from his palm onto his finger before prodding at John’s hole again.

John bit his fist in an effort to stay silent.

That gave Sherlock an idea. He wanted to make John lose control. While his finger worked he leaned forward and took the head of John’s cock into his mouth, working the foreskin down with his tongue and lips.

“Jesus Christ!” John shouted before catching himself. “Condom,” he said in his next breath.

“Mmm?” Sherlock hummed around John’s prick. He didn’t want latex in his mouth. It tasted terrible. 

“Fffuck,” John groaned. His fingers twined into Sherlock’s curls.

Sherlock smirked around the cock in his mouth. 

Just then Sherlock felt John loosen and he pushed the tip of his finger inside.

John made a high pitched whimper and Sherlock withdrew carefully to get more lube. He got as much of the slick off his hand and onto his finger as possible and gently pushed back in. John kept giving way and soon Sherlock had his whole finger deep in John’s body.

Sherlock searched blindly, curling his finger and prodding, trying to find John’s prostate.

When John shouted again and Sherlock’s tongue was coated in precome Sherlock hummed victoriously. John’s fingers tugged on Sherlock’s hair and Sherlock shivered in delight. He wrapped his free hand around the base of John’s prick and started working his mouth up and down in time with his finger.

“More,” John begged, “More, Sherlock.”

Sherlock sat up and got some lube for his fingers. He refreshed his index and added slick to the middle finger too. He got back down between John’s legs and carefully slid both fingers in. 

John threw his head back and groaned. He pulled at Sherlock’s curls, slightly dislodging the ears.

Sherlock avoided John’s prostate and focused on working him open. He scissored his fingers as he bobbed his head.

John tapped Sherlock’s head and Sherlock pulled off, pinching his fingers around the base of John’s cock. He didn’t want this to be over yet. John pushed on Sherlock’s hands.

“Get in me, I’m ready,” he said as he spread his legs.

Sherlock wasn’t going to argue, he trusted that John knew his body. He ripped a foil open and rolled on a condom while John squirmed below. Sherlock slicked up his cock before lining up.

“Ready?” he asked.

“Yes,” John confirmed and tried to wiggle closer.

Sherlock breached John slowly. John gasped and tried to push backwards, to speed things up. Sherlock placed a hand on his hip to hold him in place.

John groaned.

Sherlock did too when he was fully seated. He bent forward and captured John’s lips in a tender kiss.

When he did the tail’s plug brushed against his prostate.

“OH!” he screamed.

John thrust his hips and Sherlock started rocking his. The tail bounced and brushed his prostate in rhythm. 

“Oh! Oh! Oh!” Sherlock shouted. 

John was tight slick heat and the plug was sharp electric zings and his mind went white.

“Yes! Yes! Fuck! Yes!” John shouted as he held his hips at an angle.

The headboard banged against the wall.

Sherlock felt his orgasm building and he reached for John’s cock blindly. John caught his hand and together they stoked John’s cock.

“Fffffuck, Sherlock!” John shouted as he pulsed in Sherlock’s hand, painting both their stomachs with come.

Sherlock thrust harder and faster, chasing his own orgasm. The tail bounced wildly and the ears were half off-half tangled in his sweaty curls.

“John!” he shouted as he came.

He fell to the side, carefully pulling out of John’s body and collapsing at the same time. The tail bobbed and Sherlock shuddered with sensitivity. He moved just enough so he could pull it out. He dropped it to the ground beside the bed.

 

Sherlock pecked a kiss to John’s lips and John let the ears drop off his side of the bed.

“Good?” John asked.

“Very,” Sherlock said. “Good for you?” he asked.

“The best,” John said.

“That was the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever done,” John said as he pulled the ears from Sherlock’s hair. He smiled at Sherlock and Sherlock knew he was smiling besottedly back.

“And you invaded Afghanistan,” Sherlock said, remembering his line.

They laughed together.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” John said.

“It’s Valentine’s Day?” Sherlock asked.

“Yes,” John said. “February fourteenth.” John frowned at him. “Wait, you thought it was a date and didn’t realize it was Valentine’s Day?” John said.

Sherlock shrugged. “It doesn’t matter what day it is, all that matters is that you’re here.”

John’s chin wrinkled and he smiled. 

“Not good?”

“No, Sherlock,” John said before capturing Sherlock’s lips in a tender kiss. “Very good,” he said when they broke apart.

“I love you, John Watson,” Sherlock said.

John’s chin did that thing again and his eyes were watery when he said, “I love you too, Sherlock Holmes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bonus points if you found the pun

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/Massawyrm/status/1084001712623497216)
> 
> I'm GizmoTrinket221 on Twitter


End file.
